A thick (as compared to paint) texture material is often used to cover ceilings or walls of a room. While it is sometimes used on new construction to create a texture or a surface, it is also commonly used for concealing cracks in a ceiling of an older structure. Such texture materials are thick and viscous. They often comprise a filler in a cementitous binder. As an example of such a material there is "Roll On Texture For Ceilings" sold by National Texture Corporation. For the purposes of convenience, and not to indicate that necessarily a single application is involved, such materials are referred to herein as a texture forming coating material.
In the past a common procedure for finishing a ceiling with such a material would be to apply it with a blade, such as a spatula, a trowel, etc. After it was applied it would be given a desired finish, some of which were: an overall swirl pattern formed with a trowel, etc.; a relatively even, but rough finish with a whisk broom; a deep rough finish with a sponge which was pulled away to draw the material downwardly with it; etc. These generally involve a two-step operation, namely, (1) application of the material, and (2) producing the desired texture on the surface of the already applied material. The material is also applied with a roller, such as a paint roller. However, such a roller will not carry a relatively large "load" of material from the source of supply (such as a paint tray) to the surface being finished. This necessitates repeated return to the source of supply for an additional quantity of material.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide an applicator for a texturizing coating material, which applicator is capable of carrying a substantial load of material from the source of supply to the ceiling, etc., and also which results in a pleasing rough texture to the surface.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.